


Schneenacht

by elektra121



Series: Seasons of Wonder [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn und Faramir suchen während eines Schneesturms Unterschlupf vor der Kälte. Übersetzung von "Cloaked by Snowfall" der Autorin Cruisedirector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schneenacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seasons of Wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105) by [ashinae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinae/pseuds/ashinae), [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 
  * A translation of [Seasons of Wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105) by [ashinae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinae/pseuds/ashinae), [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



> Titel: Schneenacht (Original: Cloaked By Snowfall, 3. Kapitel der "Seasons of Wonder"-Reihe)  
> Autor: cruisedirector  
> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.R.R. Tolkien.  
> Warnung: hält sich nicht an den Kanon, Slash, Kitsch und Gefühlsduselei  
> Anmerkung: Danke von Cruisedirector an Ashinae fürs Betalesen. Übersetzt von elektra121.
> 
> Die Geschichte stand lange Zeit auf fanfiktion.de, wurde dort aber schließlich doch gesperrt. Das fand ich schade, denn ich habe sie vor fast 10 Jahren aus dem Grund übersetzt, um zu beweisen, dass PWP nicht automatisch schlechtgeschrieben und/oder jugendgefährdende Pornographie sein müssen - diese Geschichte ist ein leuchtendes Beispiel dafür. Die Vorgaben bei fanfiktion.de stufen aber jede Geschichte, bei der die sexuelle Handlung mehr als ein Drittel des Textes einnimmt, automatisch als verbotene jugendgefährdende Pornographie ein. Ich bin der Meinung, dass sich das (gerade bei dieser Story) nicht halten lässt, und habe das auch deutlich gemacht - letztendlich kann ich aber nichts weiter tun als die Geschichte hier hochzuladen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sie reiten mit einer großen Schar Männer, Fürsten und Soldaten und Knappen, manche aus Ithilien, manche aus Minas Tirith. Sie alle haben eine mühsame Reise hinter sich, um sicherzustellen, dass Gondor auf den Winter vorbereitet ist, was Verteidigung und Vorräte anbelangt. Während die anderen sich über den aufziehenden Sturm unterhalten, setzt sich der König an die Spitze des Trupps, sein Statthalter ihm zur Seite. Als sie die höchste Stelle eines Hügels erreichen, lächelt Aragorn Faramir schelmisch zu und lehnt sich dann im Sattel vor, um sein Pferd anzutreiben.

Gleich darauf nimmt Faramir (der unter Eowyns Anleitung ein ebenso geschickter Reiter geworden ist wie einer der Rohirrim - geschickter als sein Vater oder Bruder jemals waren) die Verfolgungsjagd auf. Über kahle Hügel, die braun sind vom Frost der vergangenen Nacht, geht das Rennen, bis ihre Begleiter weit hinter ihnen zurückbleiben ... bis sie rote Wangen haben und lachen und unter dem dunklen, metallenernen Himmel, der keine Spur der untergehenden Sonne zeigt, wieder langsamer werden. 

Schließlich sieht sich Faramir mit einem irritierten Blick um und fragt: "Haben wir uns verirrt, Aragorn?", und die ersten Flocken beginnen zu fallen.

Der Schneesturm kommt erschreckend schnell. Er behindert Sicht und Pferde lange bevor sie den Weg zurück zu den anderen finden können. Sie reiten eng nebeneinander, viel langsamer als klug wäre, um schnell einen Unterschlupf zu finden, aber sie können nicht riskieren in dem blendenden Weiß getrennt zu werden; oder eher, Aragorn will es nicht riskieren, obwohl der Statthalter ihn anfleht, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, wenn er kann.

Durch Zufall finden sie den Stall, der sich dunkel in dem grellen Weiß abzeichnet, aber erst, als sie schon so nahe sind, dass die Pferde zurückscheuen, weil sie eine feste Struktur vor ihnen spüren. Faramir schreit vor Freude auf, als er entdeckt, dass die Tür nicht verriegelt ist und bemerkt erst drinnen, dass es daran liegt, dass der Stall schon lange verlassen ist. Es sind keine Tiere mehr da, keine Nester mit Eiern oder Futtertröge, nur ein paar schimmelige Heuballen, die an einer Seite aufgestapelt sind und ein noch intakter Eimer. Und trotz der Ritzen in dem alten Holz halten die Wände doch immerhin Schnee und Wind ab, so dass sie nicht erfrieren müssen. 

Aragorn füllt den Eimer mit Schnee und stampft dann mit dem Griff eines Rechens darin herum, um den Schnee zum Schmelzen zu bringen, während er sich bei den Pferden dafür entschuldigt, dass er keinen Hafer hat, den er ihnen geben könnte. Faramir entfernt unterdessen die ledernen Geschirre, reibt die Tiere mit bloßen Händen ab und breitet die Satteldecken über ihre Rücken aus. Trotz der schweren Mäntel sind er und Aragorn voller Schnee und als sie sich ein wenig erwärmen, bis auf die Haut durchnässt.  
"Wir sollten unsere Kleider zum Trocknen auslegen", schlägt Aragorn zitternd vor und beginnt, nasse Schichten aus Samt und Seide von sich abzuziehen und sie auf ein altes Heubündel zu legen. Er breitet seinen Mantel auf den Stallboden über einer Lage Stroh aus, und reiht seine Stiefel, seine Bruch, seine schweren Strümpfe an der nahen Wand auf.

Faramir fängt an, seine eigene durchweichte Kleidung auszuziehen und wünscht sich, dass sie ein kleines Feuer machen könnten, obwohl sie, falls sie mit dem nassen Stroh überhaupt eines anfachen könnten, höchstwahrscheinlich den ganzen Stall damit niederbrennen würden. Das Licht wird schwächer, trotz der Helligkeit des Schnees, der durch die Ritzen in der Tür leuchtet. "Wir werden uns gegenseitig warmhalten müssen.", meint Aragorn, "Der Sturm wird wohl die ganze Nacht anhalten."

Er spricht nicht aus, dass er Angst hat, die Soldaten möchten über der Suche nach ihnen ihre eigene Sicherheit vergessen, aber Faramir weiß, was im König vorgehen muss und sagt: "Die Männer sind sicher schon in der Stadt, und wenn sie feststellen, dass wir nicht schon vor ihnen dort angekommen sind, werden sie annehmen, dass wir einen anderen Weg genommen haben, und das Schlimmste innerhalb der Stadtmauern abwarten."

Aragorn nickt und lächelt dankbar, bevor er seinen Kopf zur Seite wirft und das Wasser aus seinen Haaren schüttelt wie ein nasser Hund. Fast ganz ohne Kleider wirkt er viel eher wie ein Waldläufer als wie ein König, obwohl seine Augen das klare Grau seiner Vorfahren haben und er aufrecht steht und sich seiner Nacktheit nicht schämt. Faramir zieht sich bis auf die letzte Schicht aus und zögert dann, seine Unterkleidung auch noch abzulegen, aber Aragorn hat sich schon aus den klammen Wollsachen geschält, seine Haut ist an einigen Stellen rot und rau vom kratzigen Gewebe. Der König sieht nicht anders aus als jeder andere Mann, die selben Narben und Unvollkommenheiten verunzieren seinen Körper, aber Faramir kann der Versuchung ihn anzustarren nicht widerstehen und muss sich zwingen wegzuschauen, als er den Rest seiner eigenen Sachen ablegt, während der König seinen Mantel über das Stroh zieht und sich auf das klamme Innenfutter setzt. 

"Bring deinen Mantel auch her!", sagt er. Dankbar, obwohl der Vorschlag rein praktischer Natur ist, hängt sich Faramir das warm gefütterte Gewand über, bevor er sich umdreht und hält es fest um sich gewickelt, bis er sich im dämmrigen Licht neben Aragorn gesetzt hat und es über sie beide deckt. Aragorn schlüpft unter den schweren Mantel und zieht Faramir mit einem Arm an sich, so dass sie beide auf dem Pelzfutter des königlichen Mantels liegen mit Faramirs Mantel als Decke.  
Aragorns Füße sind, wo sie Faramirs berühren, sehr kalt, aber seine Brust und seine Arme sind warm. Er legt sie um Faramir, der nach einem kurzen Moment das gleiche tut und seine Handflächen unsicher über die glatte feste Rückenmuskulatur des Königs gleiten lässt.

Obwohl er immer noch zittert, fühlt Faramir die beißende Kälte des eisigen Sturms nicht länger. Stattdessen spürt er seine Brust im Rhythmus von Aragorns Herzschlag bebt und wie Aragorns Haar sein Gesicht kitzelt. Sie waren sich niemals zuvor so nahe und obwohl die Frostluft seine Nasenflügel gefühllos gemacht hat, kann er Aragorns Geruch fast auf der Zunge spüren. Er kämpft mit dem Wunsch, mit seinen Lippen über die Schulter des Königs zu streifen. Weil er sein Zittern spürt, zieht Aragorn Faramir noch näher an sich heran, schlingt einen Fuß um seine Wade und lehnt sein Kinn auf Faramirs Kopf.

Einen Augenblick lang ist es wie früher, wenn sein Bruder ihn nach einem schlechten Traum in den Armen hielt, in den bitteren Räumen, die nie richtig geheizt waren, weil ihr Vater es nicht erlaubte. Das Gefühl dieser Erinnerung überwältigt Faramir. Er drückt seinen Nasenrücken in Aragorns Kehle und versucht, sich nicht gehen zu lassen, sich nicht festzuklammern oder zu weinen wie ein Kind. Lange Finger streichen durch sein Haar und er spürt, wie Aragorn einen Kuss auf seinen Scheitel drückt und fragt: "Ist dir immer noch so kalt?"

Er nickt, weil er sich nicht zu sprechen traut und versucht, seinen Griff um die festen Schultern zu lockern. Sein Glied ist auf Aragorns Oberschenkel zu liegen gekommen und als Aragorn sich ein wenig dreht, bringt diese Bewegung das Blut darin zum Pulsieren. Er zuckt zurück, aber Aragorn hält ihn fest: "Bleib, ich brauche deine Wärme." Auch das Glied des anderen regt sich, eingezwängt zwischen ihren Körpern. Dieses sanfte Stupsen lässt eine mächtige Woge in Faramir aufwallen; seine Finger und Zehen verkrampfen und entkrampfen sich, sein Atem geht heftig und sein Glied richtet sich vollständig auf, während er sein brennendes Gesicht zwischen Aragorns Kinn und Schlüsselbein birgt. 

Aragorns Finger sind noch immer in seinem Haar und streichen durch die feuchten Locken, offensichtlich um ihn zu beruhigen. Nach einer Weile umfassen sie seinen Kopf und neigen ihn ein Stück zurück, und obwohl es dort auf dem Boden zwischen den verrottenden Heuballen fast zu dunkel zum Sehen ist, glaubt Faramir, dass Aragorns Augen sogar noch schwärzer sind als es die Dunkelheit rechtfertigt. Seine Lippen sind geöffnet, was ihm den Ausdruck der Überraschung verleiht, sein Atem geht stoßweise und seine Hände klammern sich fest in Faramirs Haut.

Der König, ruft sich Faramir ins Gedächtnis, das ist der König!, aber was als Warnung gedacht war, erzielt den gegenteiligen Effekt. Er brennt darauf, dem König alles hinzugeben, was er von ihm haben will - ja, er würde darum betteln, wenn er nur noch Atem genug dafür hätte, denn seine Brust ist wie zugeschnürt, seit Aragorns Glied, die heißeste Stelle seines Körpers, weiter unten gegen ihn stupst. Faramir muss an jene andere Stelle denken, von der es in Soldatenwitzen heißt, sie sei die heißeste am Körper eines Mannes, und er zuckt erneut zurück. Er hat nie einem anderen Mann erlaubt, ihn zu nehmen und niemand hat ihn dort mehr berührt seit er ein Halbwüchsiger war und er und Boromir, da sie kaum andere Freunde hatten, einen Sommer lang ein bisschen miteinander herumprobiert haben; aber wenn Aragorn es wünschte...

Dessen große Augen scheinen noch größer geworden zu sein, und Faramir stellt fest, dass auch sein Mund nähergekommen ist. Sie atmen einer die feuchte Luft des anderen, während sie sich in einem sanften aber gleichmäßigen Rhythmus aneinanderdrängen. Aragorns Hand liegt immer noch auf seinem Kopf und Faramir glaubt, dass ihn das ermutigen soll, denn auf einmal neigt sich sein Kinn, seine Lippen bewegen sich und plötzlich treffen ihre Münder aufeinander.

Einen Augenblick später ist die zarte Berührung vorbei, obwohl das Feuer, das sie in Faramirs ganzem Körper entfacht hat, bestehen bleibt. Mit einem kleinen Wimmern hebt er seinen Kopf und bringt seine Lippen wieder auf Aragorns, während er fühlt, wie sich der andere gegen seinen Bauch drängt. Seine eigenen Hüften bewegen sich hilflos und reiben sein Glied an Aragorns Haut auf und nieder, vor und zurück, suchen verzweifelt Erlösung von dem immer stärker werdenden Druck in seinen Lenden. Sie küssen sich noch zweimal, mit offenen Augen, schauen einer den anderen an, als ob sie auf ein ablehnendes Wort warten. Dann beugt sich Aragorn mit geschlossenen Augen und geöffneten Lippen vor und streift Faramirs Mund mit seiner Zunge. Faramir kann das Stöhnen, das sich seiner Kehle entringt, als er der Berührung nachgibt, nicht unterdrücken und klammert sich fest an seinen König.

Aragorn gibt einen ähnlichen Laut von sich bevor er Faramir's Lippen mit seinen siegelt, erst zurückhaltend, dann stürmischer seinen Mund erforscht, bis ihre Zungen sich umschlingen. Als sie sich voneinander lösen um Atem zu holen, hält er seine Augen geschlossen und murmelt: "Du fühlst dich jetzt ganz warm an."  
Faramir kann nichts antworten; sein ganzes Ziel ist, seine Hüften unter Kontrolle zu halten, die immerzu versuchen, sein Glied an dem festen Oberschenkelmuskel zu reiben, der von der anderen Seite dagegendrückt.

"Faramir." Er zwingt sich mit großer Überwindung, ganz still zu liegen. " Die Winternacht ist lang, und der Tod wartet draußen vor der Tür..." Aragorn schweigt einige Herzschläge lang und Faramir vermutet, dass er nach Worten sucht, die eine Barriere zwischen ihnen aufrichten können, diese Intimität wegerklären können. Aber als er weiterspricht, zittert seine Stimme, ängstlich und hoffnungsvoll: "Darf ich dich anfassen? Willst du mich anfassen?"

"Bitte", bettelt Faramir, und wünscht, dass es weniger wie ein Schluchzen geklungen hätte, obwohl es einen Augenblick später schon wieder egal ist, denn Aragorn hat seine kräftige Hand um Faramirs Glied gelegt und nicht zu unterdrückende Schreie entringen sich seiner Kehle, als die Faust ihn gleichmäßig zu wichsen beginnt. Seine Finger tasten über glatte Haut, als er im Gegenzug nach Aragorn greifen will, aber noch bevor er einen richtigen Rhythmus zustande bringt, lässt Aragorn (*der König!*) seinen Daumen ganz leicht in die Flüssigkeit gleiten, die aus der Spitze dringt und bringt Faramir zum Bersten, lässt ihn sich über Aragorns Hüfte und Oberschenkel und seine eigene Hand verströmen. 

"Faramir", ein halbersticktes Flüstern und des Königs nasse Finger umfassen die des Statthalters, schließen seinen Griff fester um das edle Organ als Faramir es gewagt hätte. Während er Faramirs Gesicht küsst, stößt Aragorn in die schlüpfrigen Hände, die jetzt in Erfüllung ihrer Aufgabe vereint sind, als würden sich ihre Finger berühren, wenn Aragorn ihm während einer Zeremonie sein Zepter reicht. Zitternd und stöhnend bewegt sich Faramir mit Aragorn, bis sich des Königs Lust über Faramirs Brust und Bauch ergießt, so heiß und in solcher Fülle, dass kaum zu glauben ist, draußen vor der Stalltür könne der eisige Tod warten.

Aragorn hält ihn fest umschlungen, wie ein Liebhaber, sein Gesicht in Faramirs feuchtem Haar, bis ihr Atem aufhört, stoßweise zu kommen und sich ihr Herzschlag nicht mehr wie Orktrommeln in der Brust anfühlt. Mit einer Hand reicht er hinter sich, zieht ein nasses, kaltes Kleidungsstück zwischen sie beide und säubert damit zuerst Faramir, dann sich selbst, bevor er es wieder beiseite legt. Seine Finger, die nach Heu riechen, streicheln Faramirs Wange.

"Du bereust es nicht?"

"Ich bereue es überhaupt nicht!", erwidert Faramir, weil er meint, dass es sich nicht gehören würde, dem König zu sagen, dass er nichts jemals weniger bereut hat. Zögernd erkundigt er sich: "Bereust du es?"

"Nein, ich bin sehr froh darüber.", murmelt Aragorn und küsst Faramirs Mundwinkel. Faramir ist überglücklich und überlegt: Vielleicht hat er sich das schon früher vorgestellt. Vielleicht würde er es wieder tun.

Aragorn lässt seinen Kopf ins weiche Futter des Mantels sinken und ist bald eingeschlafen, sein Atem warm an Faramirs Brust. Aber Faramir liegt noch wach, in ihre Mäntel gewickelt, in diesem friedlichen warmen Zufluchtsort, und sieht zu, wie das letzte Licht langsam verblasst. Er erinnert sich, wie sehr sein Vater ihn verachtete und mit wie viel Aufmerksamkeit ihn sein König behandelt, wie sehr er Boromir vermisst, aber auch, dass er niemals eine solche Freude kennengelernt hätte, wäre sein Bruder am Leben.

Der Schlaf kommt nur langsam, und seine Träume sind seltsam, denn sie führen ihn durch Wellen aus Licht und Finsternis, Hitze und Kälte, so dass er sich fürchten müsste, wenn er nicht fühlen könnte, wie Aragorns Hände beschützend auf ihm liegen.

Später wacht Faramir in der Finsternis auf, aber das dicke Fell um ihn und der warme Körper neben ihn machen die frostige Nacht gemütlich. Er muss an Eowyn denken, und hätte gern, dass sie jetzt tief und fest schlafen möge statt sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Seit sie verheiratet sind, mussten sie allzuviele Nächte getrennt verbringen, wenn seine Pflichten ihn von seinem Zuhause fern hielten, und er hofft, dass sie sich nicht allzusehr beunruhigt. 

Aragorn hat sich auf den Bauch gedreht und seine Finger bewegen sich unbewusst auf Faramirs Rücken. Behaglich, aber ganz wach jetzt, beginnt sich Faramir die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Abends ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. Sein Körper windet sich genüsslich und sein Atem beschleunigt sich, als er daran denkt, wie er Aragorn geküsst hat, Aragorn berührt hat, seine Erfüllung in Aragorns Hand gefunden hat...

Er erlaubt sich, sich vorzustellen, dass statt Aragorns Daumen seine Zunge über die Spitze seines Glied gefahren wäre; der König auf Knien, der ihn mit einem Lächeln eingesaugt hätte... er stellt sich vor, dass er das Gleiche für Aragorn getan hätte, den dicken Muskel in den Mund genommen, ihn mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge und seinem Rachen und seinen Fingern umsorgt, bis der Samen aus Elendils Stamm sich in ihn ergossen hätte... ihn herunter geschluckt, in seinen Körper aufgenommen, wie bitter er auch gewesen wäre, so oder auf andere Art, jede Art, die Aragorn gewollt hätte... er hätte Aragorn ihn nehmen lassen, auf seinem Rücken oder seinem Bauch, zärtlich oder kraftvoll, nur um seinen Namen noch einmal auf eine so eindringliche, ehrfürchtige Art sagen zu hören...

Der Mantel wirft Falten, als Aragorn sich wieder umdreht und seine Hüfte an Faramirs Gesäß kommt, was ihn erzittern lässt. Ein schwerer Arm legt sich um ihn, die Finger über seinem Bauch ausgespreizt, bevor die Handkante des Königs gegen sein hartes Glied stößt. Faramir fühlt, wie sein Gesicht heiß anläuft, aber das leise prustende Lachen hinter ihm verhöhnt ihn nicht.

"Wovon hast du denn geträumt?", flüstert Aragorn; seine Worte sind für Faramirs Ohr wie eine warme Zärtlichkeit. Faramirs Hüften bewegen sich fast aus eigenem Willen und reiben sein Glied an Aragorns flacher Hand.

"Davon.", gibt er zu.

"Nur davon?", in Aragorns Stimme schwingt Amüsiertheit mit und seine Hand gleitet weiter nach unten, um an Faramirs Erektion auf und ab zu streichen. Schon diese leichte Berührung lässt ihn zittern und stöhnen. 

Aragorns anderer Arm schiebt sich unter Faramirs Körper durch das weiche Fell und kriecht über seine Hüfte. Finger bahnen sich ihren Weg bis sie seine Hoden umfassen, obwohl sie immer noch kaum die Haut berühren, köstlich neckend. "Du hast nicht auch davon geträumt?", murmelt der leise Atem an seinem Ohr.

"Davon auch."

"Aber du würdest dir wohl nie träumen lassen", plötzlich packt Aragorns feuchter Griff zu, "Dass ich dich in den Mund nehme?" Faramirs ganzer Körper bäumt sich auf; er wimmert laut, und Aragorn lacht leise und verteilt die Feuchtigkeit, die sich an der Spitze von Faramirs Glied sammelt, mit seiner Hand über den gesamten Schaft, während er immer noch seine Hoden neckt. "Oder? Hast du?"

Faramir erschauert erneut, das Bild von vorhin, Aragorn auf Knien, überkommt ihn wieder.  
"Ja, hab ich."

"Erzähl mir davon!", verlangt Aragorn, aber Faramir ist der Sprache nicht mehr mächtig und stöhnt nur auf, als Aragorns Hände ihn jetzt ernstlich zu bearbeiten beginnen und heißes Blut durch seine Lenden pulsieren lassen. Etliche Minuten lang herrscht Stille bis auf das Reiben von Fleisch an Fleisch und raschem, keuchenden Atem, der in der Dunkelheit widerhallt.

So leise, dass Faramir fast glauben kann, dass er es sich nur eingebildet hat, wispert Aragorn: "Ich würde das tun. Ich würde dich in meinen Mund nehmen, mein Statthalter." Woher weiß Aragorn eigentlich, dass diese Worte noch mehr als seine unnachgiebigen Berührungen Faramir dazu bringen, so rau aufzuschreien? "Ich würde an dir saugen, ich würde an dir lecken..." Die Fingerspitzen streicheln ganz zart über und um seine Hoden herum, drehen ihre Runden bis zu den Falten zwischen Lende und Schenkel, und Aragorns Lippen schließen sich um sein Ohrläppchen und seine Zunge taucht in seine Ohrmuschel ("...hier, und hier..."), als Faramir eine hilflose Warnung herausschreit. 

Und als die Hand um sein Glied mit jedem Streich fester ruckt, als die Finger, die seine Hoden umfassen, sich zurückziehen um seine Pobacken auseinanderzuspreizen und um das Loch zu kreisen, als Aragorn leise summt: "Lass es passieren, tu's für mich!", wirft Faramir seinen Kopf so heftig herum, dass sie beide auf den Rücken rollen, und er auf halb auf Aragorn liegt, in seinem Griff zuckt und seine Erlösung über seinen eigenen Bauch und auf den Mantel des Königs verspritzt, während er den Namen des Königs stammelt.

Als er wieder Luft holen kann, als er sich Aragorns Armen so weit entziehen kann um sich aufzusetzen und umzudrehen, stellt Faramir fest, dass Aragorn ihn mit einem vor Verlangen geröteten Gesicht und vor Belustigung glänzenden Augen ansieht. "Du hast mich Elessar genannt.", neckt Aragorn. "Willst du mich, oder wäre dir jeder König recht?"

Ein Hochgefühl macht Faramir trunken wie starker Alkohol und löst seine Zunge. "Ich kenne meine Pflicht gegenüber meinem König, aber du bist es, den ich liebe.", bekennt er freimütig, beugt sich dann schnell nieder und küsst Aragorn, um die Verwunderung, die in seinem Gesicht steht, zu verdecken. Er kniet sich zwischen Aragorns Beine und bewegt seine Lipeen und Hände an dem widerstandslosen Körper hinab bis er das ersehnte Ziel erreicht, und als er Aragorns Glied in seinen Mund aufnimmt und spürt, wie Aragorns Hände seinen Kopf umfassen, um ihn sanft zu wiegen, ist er inbrünstig dankbar, dass er die Gelegenheit hat, diesen Mann endlich so zu verehren wie er es sich immer gewünscht hat - seinen Freund, seinen Retter, seinen König. 

Als das Morgenlicht langsam zwischen den Bretterritzen herein dringt, erwacht Faramir wieder, feucht von Schweiß zwischen zwei Lagen aus Fell, mit einem seltsamen Geschmack im Mund, den er nicht gleich einordnen kann und Muskeln, die vor Zufriedenheit zu faul sind, um sich zu bewegen. Er und Aragorn haben sich aus dem Gewirr von Körperteilen gelöst, in dem sie eingeschlafen sind, nachdem Aragorn den bitteren Geschmack von Faramirs Zunge weggeküsst und versucht hatte, die klebrige Feuchtigkeit von seiner Haut zu wischen, aber ihre Knöchel sind immer noch miteinander verschlungen, und Aragorn murmelt und tastet nach Faramir, als dieser aufsteht um sich in einer dunklen Ecke zu erleichtern. Als er fertig ist, ist er ganz durchgefroren, kriecht zähneklappernd wieder unter seinen Mantel und lässt es zu, dass Aragorn ihm kräftig die Arme und Beine reibt, um ihn wieder aufzuwärmen.

"Wenn es zu schneien aufgehört hat, können wir vielleicht weiterreiten.", sagt er.

Faramir findet, dass, wenn sie noch einen Tag in diesem Stall gefangen wären, selbst ohne etwas zu essen, er sich nicht beschweren würde. Es ist die längste Zeit, die er je allein mit Aragorn verbracht hat, und die nicht von Ministern, Soldaten oder ihren Frauen unterbrochen wurde; er hat keine Eile, das zu beenden, selbst falls Aragorn bei Tageslicht alle Lust, ihn zu berühren, verlieren sollte. Er legt seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaut den König an, der plötzlich lächelt und sich vorbeugt, um ihn zu küssen.

"Wenn du lieber hättest, dass wir so tun, als ob nicht davon passiert wäre...", fängt Aragorn an.

"Ich will keinen Augenblick davon jemals vergessen!", unterbricht ihn Faramir. Einen Moment lang liegen sie ganz nah beieinander, Stirn an Stirn, so dass sich ihre Nasen berühren, dann seufzt Aragorn und erhebt sich und beginnt, sich in seine eiskalten Kleider zu kämpfen.

Als sie die Stalltür öffnen, entdecken sie, dass es tatsächlich aufgehört hat zu schneien, und der Schnee nicht so hoch ist, als dass man nicht reiten könnte. 

Ihre Pferde wiehern leise, hungrig und frierend, aber es sind gesunde Tiere, die ohne Probleme mehrere Stunden Lauf bewältigen sollten. Faramir macht sich mehr Sorgen über die graue, konturlose Landschaft, aber er und Aragorn sind geübte Pfadfinder, die in der Lage sein sollten, den richtigen Weg zu finden, wenn sie erst einmal unterwegs sind.

"Wirst du der Königin erzählen, wie wir die Nacht verbracht haben?", will er wissen und zerrt seinen Mantel zurecht, um den Beweis ihrer Freuden in den Falten auf seinem Rücken zu verstecken.

Natürlich ist das nicht das, was er eigentlich fragen wollte, und es ist nicht das, was Aragorn beantwortet, als er herüberschaut. "Ich werde es ihr gar nicht zu erzählen brauchen.", antwortet er mit einem Lächeln. "Sie wird es wissen." Er geht nicht weiter darauf ein, und Faramir stellt sich die Frage, ob irgendein seltsamer elbischer Sinn es Arwen erlaubt, ihn an ihrem Ehemann zu riechen oder ob eine wie auch immer geartete innere Verbindung zwischen dem König und der Königin von Gondor ihr bereits alles verraten hat.

"Wird sie sehr böse sein?"

Immer noch lächelt Aragorn. "Weil sie uns nach einem solchen Sturm heil und zufrieden wieder hat? Sie wird sich für uns freuen." Dann macht er ein ernstes Gesicht, weil er Faramirs Gedankengang errät. "Du machst dir Sorgen wegen deiner Frau. Wirst du es ihr erzählen?"

"Ich glaube, das muss ich." Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass seine Frau einst den König liebte, weder zwischen ihm und Eowyn noch zwischen Eowyn und Aragorn. Faramir ist nie eifersüchtig wegen diesen Gefühlen gewesen, denn er hat alles, was er sich in seinem Leben wünschen könnte, aber er hat andererseits auch nie versucht, seine eigenes zaghafte Sehnen immer dann, wenn Aragorn in der Nähe ist, mit ihr zu teilen, das so viele Monate lang so formlos blieb, dass er beinahe schon der Meinung war, jeder Mensch müsse in der Gegenwart des Königs so fühlen.

Er weiß nicht, ob Eowyn bitter darauf reagieren wird, aber er glaubt, dass selbst wenn es sie verletzt, sie es verstehen wird; sie bittet ihn nämlich manchmal, ihr Geschichten zu erzählen von Soldaten im Feld, die weit fort von ihren Frauen sind, und er vermutet, dass solche Geschichten sie erregen. Mit einem Grinsen deutet Aragorn an: "Vielleicht hat sie ja auch die Nacht mit Arwen verbracht." Und Faramir kann nichts dafür, dass er rot wird. Er hat sich nie erlaubt, über die Königin, Aragorns Frau, auf eine solche Weise zu denken, aber... er schüttelt den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden, und Aragorn lacht in sich hinein. "Meine Frau ist Jahrhunderte älter als ich. Es gibt wenig, das wir tun könnten, was sie erschüttern würde.

Es kommt Faramir in den Sinn, eine andere Frage zu stellen, eine, die vielleicht gefährlich ist. Aragorn sieht, wie er zögert, hält einen Moment inne, begibt sich dann aber zu den Pferden und beginnt sie zu satteln. "Was ist?", fragt er über die Schulter.

"Mein Bruder...", beginnt Faramir, wird dann aber unsicher, was er eigentlich fragen will; und wirklich, als er sieht, wie Aragorns Schultern sich anspannen, ist er endgültig davon überzeugt, dass man dieses Gesprächsthema wohl lieber in der Vergangenheit ruhen lassen sollte.

Aber Aragorn dreht sich um. "Was ist mit Boromir?" Seine Augen sind sturmgrau und schauen sehr eindringlich, so dass Faramir nicht wegsehen kann.

"Hast du ihn geliebt?"  
Langsam macht der König die wenigen Schritte auf Faramir zu und stellt sich genau vor ihn hin. Einen Augenblick später legt er eine Hand auf Faramirs Arm und zieht ihn näher zu sich heran. "Ich will nicht, dass du Angst haben musst, ich suchte nur seinen Geist in dir noch dass du dem grollst, der dich in seinem Leben doch so sehr geliebt hat."

Das beantwortet seine Frage einerseits, andererseits aber nicht, denn Faramir kann sehen, dass es Aragorn schmerzt. Sein Bruder kannte den König von Gondor nie; sein Bruder kannte nur einen Waldläufer aus Elendils Stamm, einen Mann, mit dem er auf Mission ging und Auseinandersetzungen mit ihm hatte - von Gleich zu Gleich. Faramir schüttelt den Kopf. "Du könntest nichts sagen, weswegen ich meinen Bruder irgendwie weniger lieben würde. Und ich habe keine Angst, dass du Boromir in mir suchst; ich bin ihm zu unähnlich, obwohl ich manchmal wünsche, dass es nicht so wäre." Er unterbricht sich und studiert Aragorn sorgfältig. "Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich vielleicht ihn in dir suche."

Ganz plötzlich findet sich Faramir in einer engen Umarmung wieder. "Danke.", flüstert Aragorn. Faramir hält ihn fest um die Taille gefasst, und viele Herzschläge lang stehen sie so beieinander, jeder in Erinnerungen versunken. Dann murmelt Aragorn: "Ja, ich habe ihn geliebt. Seit dem Augenblick, als ich ihn in Bruchtal das erste Mal sah, fühlte ich mich zu ihm hingezogen. Aber, Faramir, fürchte niemal, dass ich ihn vielleicht an deiner Stelle hier haben wollte. Ich wünschte, ihn hätte kein solches Schicksal getroffen, und dass wir irgendwie alle in Minas Tirith zusammen sein könnten... zusammen lachen und Bier trinken und uns über die Welt unterhalten, wie wir sie dann kennen würden...

In Faramirs Augen stehen Tränen, und als Aragorn die Stimme bricht, laufen sie ihm die Wangen hinab, aber er schämt sich nicht. "Dann haben wir denselben Traum.", sagt er leise.

"Ich glaube, dass wir vielleicht sogar viele Träume gemeinsam haben." Aragorns rechte Hand findet Faramirs Gesicht und streichelt es sanft, und die Umarmung wird von einer, die Halt geben soll, zu einer, die noch anders, noch süßer tröstet. Faramir bringt seine Lippen näher, um einen letzten Kuss zu erhaschen, und findet seinen König entgegenkommend und nur zu begierig. 

Nach ein paar Minuten trennen sich sich, denn sie haben einen langen Weg durch den frischen Schnee vor sich, bevor sie sich endlich in aller Behaglichkeit davon ausruhen können. Aber Faramir fürchtet sich nicht, und meint, dass er sich vielleicht nie wieder fürchten wird; denn jetzt hat er Aragorn, und der kennt den Weg nach Hause.


End file.
